The Xanman Knows The adventure continues
by Cranston
Summary: A sequel to 'The Xanman Knows...' hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

chokes up I am stunned by the wealth of reviews 'The Xanman Knows…' received, thanks to all reviewers and here it is! The premise is my own, the characters are not…

This'll be a bit more serious than the last, hope you like it!

**The Xanman Knows - The Adventure continues…**

Sunnydale Library - 01/11/1997 - Afternoon

"There simply is no precedent for this. The spell Ethan used is designed to leave no after-effects. A 'Champion of Chaos' _might_ have retained some vestigial memories, but to retain abilities! Powers even! Only one with Janus' favour could do so, but neither Xander, Dawn nor Mrs Summers are such…"

The pile of books around Rupert Giles is staggering, especially considering the dearth of time in which he has had to research at all! Having accompanied Buffy to the Hospital, he had felt honour bound to stay with her due to Mrs Summers current incapacity.

"Bollocks."

"Indeed G-Man, indeed."

"Bloody Hell! Xander!"

"Present. Giles, how do you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Memories…" Xander looked lost. "Cranston did some terrible things in his life, before becoming the Shadow. After I left the hospital, I went home and, the nightmares were worse than anything I've had before. The carnage, the innocents slain, all by me!" Xander's voice twisted with self-loathing "I enjoyed it Giles. I relished it. When I woke up, I puked at what I'd dreamt, but during it, I liked it…"

"My dear boy." Giles reached out with one hand to clasp Xander's shoulder. "Sometimes the greatest people have the worst to atone for, but you are not one of them. You have done nothing to be ashamed of. These memories and feelings are not your own…"

"But I remember them as my own. Giles, with these new, things, I can do. It would be so easy to abuse them! At the hospital, I used them to get confidential information on Mrs Summers. It needed to be done, but where's the line? I nearly _made_ the English teacher believe I'd handed in my homework. I was this close to becoming invisible and exploring the girls locker room, so close to using this because it's easier, rather than right. Giles, what do I do?"

"Just the fact that you're asking these questions is a source for hope. Furthermore, what am I Xander?"

"Giles."

"Not _who_, what?"

"A, uh, Librarian?"

"Once more…"

"Buffy's Watcher?"

"Finally." Giles shook his head. "Since arriving in Sunnydale, I've had the dubious pleasure of observing american teenagers first-hand. Most are crass, shallow people who will never know what it costs others to keep them safe. I've watched Buffy, yourself and Willow tackle threats at cost to yourselves. You had every reason to run away and pretend vampires never existed. You didn't. You stayed, made a joke out of everything. But then I noticed. When you're around, the girls are less tense. You keep them level. You also saved Buffy's life, for which I can never sufficiently thank you. I have no worries over who's memories you have in your head, Alexander Harris, because I've seen your heart."

Xander looked up from the floor, and saw the total sincerity in the Watchers eyes.

"Thanks Giles. I don't know about Dawn, but I have an idea why Mrs Summers and I were affected."

"Really? What?"

"You were muttering about 'Chaos chosen' when I entered, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"I think I may be one."

"What!"

"Well, you just said it. I saved Buffy's life. You're codex thing, it had never been wrong before. So something must have happened to make me able to break it. While I'd like to believe it was the indomitable human spirit, that doesn't seem to matter much to the forces of darkness."

"That's, a very insightful theory. It is possible I suppose… I'll check if there's any tests we can do."

"Ok. Also, Ethan kinda knew that I knew you. He took the costume out back. He might've done something to it then…"

"Oh dear lord. But what about Mrs Summers? She wasn't with you in the cave was she?" Giles grinned at the younger man.

"Well, I certainly didn't see her! Well, in the comics, Oracle was paralysed from pelvis to toe. This was caused by being shot twice by the Joker at close range."

"So?"

"They were never able to remove the bullets. Some unique placement meant the only way to do it would cause more damage, and because they would do no further harm…"

"They left them in."

"Yep, the wounds healed over, but she would never walk again using her own nerves. Now, the chaos spell made the surface real, right?"

"Indeed."

"To make the surface of Oracle appear, the bullets had to be in there, follow me?"

"So far…"

"Right. Now, what if, when you broke the spell, the core became real, but in this case, the bullets were inside her. As they were doing no harm, because the damage was already done, they were left behind, also leaving the damage made in the 'past'. Her surface returned to being Joyce Summers, but her insides retain some of Oracle. What do you think?"

"I am concerned you can come up with this, yet not pass math without help." Giles replied dryly. "What gave you the idea?"

Xander grinned.

"I read a lot of comics, I've spent some time pondering the difference between surface and reality, and how they overlap."

Giles took a breath. If that wasn't the perfect opening, what was?

"Does that have anything to do with why you hide your intelligence, and your home-life?"

Xander froze, then turned to face Giles.

"Huh?"

"Xander, I've watched all of you. I'm not saying you're a genius, but you're clearly smarter than the façade you present. After all, you're grades didn't drop at all when you found out about the night-life. Buffy's dropped two grades to begin with, though that has got better recently. Willow appears to score off the chart regardless, but you, you retained a steady grade while spending most of your time here researching demons, patrolling with Buffy on occasion. For whatever reason, you were holding back before you met Buffy."

"So what?" Xander still appeared nervous

"Well, I just wondered why. I can understand not doing your best in school so as to fight demons, but to not apply yourself when you could…"

"Willow."

"What?"

"Willow, she… I've been friends with Willow, well, forever. For all the time I've known her, she's been shy. She's also even more insecure than she looks. When it first became clear how smart she was, other people started to pretend to like her, to get her to help them with schoolwork. Once, when we was seven or eight, I forget which, she failed a test that she'd forgotten about. The people who'd pretended to be friends with her dropped her, thinking she wasn't as smart as they'd thought. She was devastated. That's where her obsession with school-work comes from. As it happened, I did quite well on that test. I was ecstatic. When I told Willow, all she said was 'Are you leaving me too?'. She looked so unhappy, after that I promised myself that I'd make her think I needed her help. I'll always be her friend, but deep down, she needs a reason for someone to like her. Poor grades are mine."

"What about Buffy?"

"Help with research I think. Willow is, I think, one of the few people who could tell someone 'you only want me for my brain!'. I worry about her sometimes, but there's nothing I can do, and with her parents away so often…"

"I see. I had wondered about seeing if Willow had much aptitude for magic, but what you've said concerns me. From you're description, she wouldn't ask herself the questions you came to me with, let alone someone else."

"Don't get me wrong Giles, she's still the girl who's stood beside you and Buffy against vamps and demons, it's just, she's been neglected by her parents and scorned by most of the students. Who wouldn't be a bit insecure? If pretending to need help is all I can do for her, then I'll do it."

"And what about yourself? If you neglect your own future for willows, then how will you cope? Protecting your friend is an excellent motive, but what about when she goes to college, gets a job and so on?"

"G-Man, Willow practically lives for academia. At college, there'll be more people who understand about being smart. As for a job, well, she'll get that on her own merits, so her very position will be validation to her. Also, Cranston definitely stuck around. My word choice is, odd."

"Indeed."

"I must make greater effort to retain my califoniaisms."

"No need to on my account."

"Ha Ha G-Man, very funny. Listen, what I said about Mrs S."

"Yes?"

"Well, if I'm right, an X-ray would show the bullets. Is there any way…?"

"I'll look into it Xander."

"Thanks. Tell Buffy to stay with Dawn tonight. I'll cover patrol."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"The vamps I can handle. Smaller demons too. Anything big and you're being woken up."

"I don't know whether to be grateful or irritated."

"Grateful, after all, I _could_ have made Snyder strip in the teachers lounge." Xander grinned.

Giles shuddered. "If you so much as suggest that again, my revenge will be terrible to behold. The mere thought is sickening."

"As you say." With that, Xander 'Shadow' Harris left the library, deciding not to mention the glimpse of green and scarlet he had spied through the stacks…

Summers household / 01/11/1997 / Night

"You told me you didn't want to miss school, you pretended to be me over the phone to get off school. Why?" Buffy Summers voice was calm, collected, at normal volume and absolutely furious. "I would have agreed to let you stay with me and mom today, but you weren't there. So, you used mom's paralysis to play hooky!" Ok, maybe not so calm…

"No."

"What?"

"I was actually in school today, just not my own. For some reason, the possession is sticking with me and I wanted to research it. Given that the Sunnydale High Library has become the focal point of your social life, I deduced that it was the centre of the good guys fight against the supernatural…"

"What!" spluttered Buffy

"…and so perused the 'Occult' section. While there, I overheard a conversation between Xander and Mr Giles about why the after effects of the possession are still affecting Mom, myself and Xander."

"You and Xander! He's possessed again! Oh, I hope he doesn't try to 'make-me-his-mate' again…" Buffy muttered to herself "…I suppose we better get Giles to de-possess him, _again_." Her gaze rose. "And you. Who'd you go as again?"

"Robin IV. Keelia Drake, daughter of Timothy Drake, Robin III and Stephanie Drake, nee Brown, formerly Spoiler."

"Who?"

"Oh brother." Dawn rolled her eyes. "A possible future Robin. Unlikely now that Stephanie was killed in 'War Games', but still… OK?"

"Robin?"

Dawn banged her head on the wall.

"Batman and…?" She looked hopefully at her sister.

"But, Robin's a guy."

Dawn felt like crying.

"The first three Robin's were guys…"

"Three…?"

"… and I went as a possible future Robin created by a fan fiction writer. Get it?"

"No."

"I give up. Ask Xander after he gets back from patrol."

"WHAT! Xander's on Patrol! He'll get hurt!"

Buffy rushed from the house.

"3, 2, 1."

Buffy rushed back in, grabbed a bag of weapons hidden in the closet, and dashed out again.

"3, 2, 1."

Buffy rushed back in, again, and glared at her little sister.

"Stay here, don't go out, don't invite anyone in." She commanded. Then she was gone.

"Yeah, right." Dawn pulled off her outer clothes, revealing a costume in red, green, gold and black. "This girl's gonna fly…"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all reviewers, here's hoping you continue to like the series. As ever, despite several requests on my part, I do not own the characters portrayed within this work of fiction. If only…

* * *

Just outside the Summers House

Thump.

"Ow! OK, perhaps now is not the best time to experiment with the 'rooftop-to-rooftop' thing, given that the rooftops are further apart and I have a _broken arm_!" Dawn muttered to herself.

Having been granted the skills and talents of Keelia Drake, the fourth Robin to bear the name, she was naturally impatient to test them out. The stealthiness was there, she'd got in and out of the High School Library easily enough. On the physical side, well, she felt stronger and more aware of herself and felt she could compensate for the arm. Events, it would appear, have proven otherwise. Headed around the corner to the door, Dawn comes face-to-face with…

* * *

A while later, Sunnydale Cemetery. Well, one of them…

"Darn it! Where the devil is Xander? And I have _so_ got to start spending less time with Giles…" this muttering is what led a member of Sunnydale's population of the decidedly supernatural persuasion to appear.

"I'm gonna drain you dry!" he yelled as he charged her.

"And I'm gonna bust your dust!" she retorted as she side-stepped his charge and neatly staked him. "heh heh, 'bust your dust', why is no-one around when I do my best quippage?" she wondered aloud.

"I thought it was good." came a voice on the wind.

"Who's there?" barked Buffy. Manners, schmanners, at night in Sunnydale, identification came first.

"It's me." was the reply, as Angel melted from the shadows.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed with a smile.

"Buffy." Angel inclined his head. "Why are you out patrolling tonight? I thought you had to baby-sit Dawn while your mother is in Hospital."

Buffy tilted her head quizzically. How did Angel know this? Mom hadn't asked her to baby-sit till after sunrise…

"I lurk." was his response to the unspoken question, she nodded, satisfied.

"Oh, Xander's possessed _again_. Something about last night sticking around or something, so he thinks he can patrol by himself." Buffy explained, as they instinctively fell into patrol, Buffy slightly behind Angel. He started almost imperceptibly at her words. Buffy noticed.

"Ah, who did he dress as again?" asked Angel, hoping his memory was incorrect.

"Oh, some Shade or Shadow guy…"

"Oh _shit_!"

"Angel!"

"Buffy, the Shadow was _real_! He could disappear and reappear and read human minds. He had a network of agents all over the world. He hated violent demons and vampires. Christ, he may still be around for all I know! But the thing is, his powers stemmed from the darkness inside himself. That's how he got his name, when he becomes invisible his shadow can still be seen, it's the one thing he cannot hide! If Harris still has the powers…"

Angel paused, and Buffy turned to him, contemplating his words.

"Then, he has this guy's, darkness, as well. My god, we've gotta find him!"

"Agreed."

"Find who?" asked Xander, as he illustrated what it _really_ means to melt from the shadows.

* * *

Earlier, Summers House

_Dawn comes face-to-face with…_

"Xander!" exclaimed Dawn, and it was. Xander stood there in dark clothes and a jacket under which were a variety of weapons suitable for Sunnydale's night life. He turned to face her.

"Dawnie? What're you doing out here at this time of night? Where's Buffy?" He notices her attire. "Oh Dawn…" He sighs.

"What!" she exclaims.

"Let's do this inside, shall we?"

"OK."

"After you madam" he grins mockingly and gestures her inside.

"Ha ha. Now what?"

Entering the house, they make their way to the sitting room and slouch on a sofa.

"Dawnie, what were you thinking? Or were you not thinking? Going out, dressed up as Robin…"

"I am Robin! Or at least as close as there is!"

"…with a _broken arm_! And you are _not_ Robin, none of the Robin's would've tried to go out with a bum wing, now would they?"

"Well…"

"With Alfred or Bruce there? Or Dick later?"

"The mere thought is terrifying. Though Alfred wasn't around by the time Keelia started training."

Xander looked inordinately pleased.

"That's right. You may remember being Robin, but you're not her. You were in the Library today, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then you overheard me and G-Man talking. We are not who the costumes were, no matter what we remember."

"But we do remember."

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Now, where's Buffy?"

"She tore out of here when I mentioned you taking over patrolling tonight. She took my sudden acceptance of the supernatural almost in her stride, but completely wigged out when I mentioned you, patrolling and being possessed…?"

Xander looked embarrassed.

"Um, I was possessed by a Hyena spirit last year, it kinda, um, er, sorta, ah…"

"Tried to do the horizontal mambo with big sis?"

"Yes! Uh, no, ah…" Xander hung his head. "Buffy's gonna kill me." He looked up in horror. "Mrs S. will eviscerate me!"

"No she won't, she might invite you to dinner for a while…"

Xander looked anguished "That's worse. Much, Much worse!"

"…but she'll get over it. Besides, she's tried to, um, suggest that Buffy into date you for months."

"She WHAT!"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Dawn grinned "Besides, she didn't seem anti the idea, exactly. More, uh, wary."

"That's probably because, um…" Xander was looking deeply uncomfortable.

"What Xander? You said you were possessed, you wanted to have sex with my sister, what could make it worse?"

Xander erupted "Because the Hyena wouldn't take no for an answer!" he shouted "and I _remember_ every second of it trying to get what it wanted as _me…_" he spat.

Dawn recoiled from his shouting, defensively curling up on the couch, a hint of fear in her eyes. _Xander tried to…_ she began to think.

"…and I, he, it, _enjoyed _it." Xander finished sadly. He glance at Dawn, and pulled back, horrified at the fear in the youngest Summers eyes.

"I, I'm sorry Dawnie, so sorry. I better go. Stay inside, please."

Xander stood and made his way to the door. Dawn watched him. _Not Xander. He looks sick just having scared me. The possession would be bad enough, but to remember doing things you find abhorrent in the first person…_

Xander had got to the end of the path, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast as he trudged away. _God, I scared Dawnie so much she recoiled. Well, who wouldn't recoil from someone who'd just admitted to having tried to rape their sister..._

"Xander!" Dawn stood in the doorway "Get back here, or so help me, I'll stand in a cemetery shouting 'Eat Me'!"

"Don't you dare!" He exclaimed in response as he spun to face her.

"Then get in here." she smirked as he walked back up the pathway. Leading him back to the couch, she sat next to him and looked him in the eye.

"You just told me that we are not the people who possessed us. That I'm not Robin, that you're not the Shadow." she began.

"Well, yes…"

"Then you're not the Hyena either."

"But, it's different…"

"How?"

"It was _me_." Xander looked desperate, "Last night wasn't me, it was La… The Shadow. Now, I've got his memories, but it's still not me. But the Hyena, it took _my_ desires and acted on them, not it's own. It was my fault."

"Bull."

"But…"

"The boy who you are, the one who was disgusted with himself just for giving me a scare, would not have tried to force my sister to do that. We all have impulses which we don't act on, and they're nothing to be ashamed of. The fact is, you were not in your right mind and are therefore not guilty of anything. Understood?"

"But…"

"UNDERSTOOD." Dawn's volume was impressive, even to someone with the Shadow's penchant for cackling and projecting his voice.

"Yes Dawn." Xander looked up "When did you get so wise?"

"Most of it was Keelia stuff."

"Oh."

"Except the part which was about you. That I knew myself."

Xander felt a weak grin tug at his lips. "Cool."

"Nice evasion with Giles by the way."

"Huh?"

"You answered the grade stuff but distracted him from the home-life stuff. I, however, am not so easily side-tracked." Said Dawn seriously.

"Dawn, it's not important…"

"Bull. But at this point, I'm not gonna push or pry…"

"Thanks Dawnie…"

"as so long as you promise that if it gets too bad, you come here."

"What?"

"My Robin 'memories' cover a whole range of subjects and patterns. Applying them to your pre-Halloween behaviour is _why_ I'm not prying, because I know."

"Dawn…"

"However, I am aware that making unsubstantiated accusations won't help, especially as my proof is equal to 'my-Robin-senses-are-tingling'. Just, if it gets too much, or you're in danger, come here. Mom'll give you the couch no-questions-asked, that night anyway."

"Thanks Dawn, but you're forgetting something."

"What?"

Xander looked away, "While I'd like to prove you wrong, I can't…"

"Xand…"

"and I'd like nothing better than to replace my parents with your mom, but I'm different now. I'm effectively the Shadow. Got the powers and the memories and a few things I'm gonna check out… But I can look after myself much better now."

"Yeah, ok. But the offer stands. Understood?"

"Yes master"

"Good. Now, get out there and look out for my sister."

"Uh…"

"You promised to cover patrol, and I promise to stay in and behave 'til Buffy gets home."

Xander grinned. "And after she gets back?"

Dawn had a matching grin. "Hey, with supervision, legally it'll be her fault."

"I'm so proud, my little Dawnie's all grown up and making others culpable for her actions." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Go on, the monsters are waiting."

"See ya Dawn-Patrol. You might want to change before the Buffster gets home…" and with that, Xander disappeared.

_Phew, that's gonna be hard to get used to.

* * *

_

Later, Sunnydale Cemetery. Well, one of them. Buffy and Angel's location

"_Find who?" asked Xander, as he illustrated what it really means to melt from the shadows._

"You! You doofus! What do you think you're doing, patrolling by yourself? And being possessed! We're going to Giles and getting you de-possessed right now!" exclaimed Buffy.

"I don't think so Buff."

"Xander!"

"What?"

"I'm the Slayer, you're the normal guy. In matters supernatural I rule supreme! You can't handle this, last time you were possessed I had to club you with a desk!"

"Different form of possession Buffster. And I beg to differ."

Buffy looked perplexed, "Huh!"

Xander sighed. "I now appeal to the really-not-neutral-at-all third party. Angel, out of me and Buffy, who knows more about the supernatural?"

"Buffy." answered the ensouled vampire.

"Personally I disagree, but ok. Now, who knows more about the supernatural, Buffy, or Giles?"

Angel started. "Giles of course."

"Exactamundo Overbite." Angel winced at the hated nickname _Honestly, even 'Deadboy' is better than that…_

Xander turned back to Buffy "Giles knows about this, and is watching me very carefully I can assure you. As is, I can patrol better and strike without warning. By the way, why is Dawn home alone?"

"What!" Buffy was confused by the non-sequitur.

"Giles gave you the night off, your mom's in Hospital, your sister is alone at home with a broken arm, and your out here with the not-quite-evil undead. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Xan, I'm out here looking for you!"

"You found me. Well done. Now go home and look after your sister."

"But…"

"Buff… Angel, how many demons can enter a residence without permission?"

The vampire looked uncomfortable. "A fair few." he muttered

"Go home Buff, I'll be fine. If you insist, Deadboy here can stick around and help out."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Angel, would you mind…?"

Angel sighed, heavily. "It's workable."

"Cool."

With that, the one girl in all the world headed home, leaving two uneasy allies in her wake. Looking at each other warily, they started to patrol. Angel decided to make an overture.

"So, uh, how's, um, stuff?" it was, needless to say, not the most eloquent of attempts, but it was an attempt…

Xander actually grinned at the vampire. "That was actually painful to behold." his grin widened "You actually managed to make _me_ look suave and sophisticated!"

"It took great effort." was the dry reply.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. It's not as if we have much in common."

"True. There's a couple of vamps at three o'clock, 200, 250 feet."

"Me left, you right?" Angel suggested

"You front, me behind." was the reply, as Xander shimmered into invisibility…

* * *

Wolfram and Hart offices, LA - Special Projects division

Holland Manners perused the file in front of him, then looked up over his desk at his two top attorneys, both seated across from him and as far apart as was physically possible. Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan. They were fiercely competitive, each capable of levels of cold-bloodedness that approached absolute zero. Lilah was the more openly ambitious, while Lindsey, well, Lindsey was exhibiting worrying signs of rediscovering his conscience. Everyone did, at some point, still, best to keep him close to hand… He looked up from the file.

"Lilah, as you know, our seers have reported massive amounts of chaos energy in Sunnydale. It seems someone invoked Janus, and the after-effects are more permanent than usual. They have also reported that Yincho has arisen there, in the guise of one Alexander Harris and the Shadow. While there was some discussion regarding the termination of young Mr Harris and preventing the resurrection of the 'Shadow Network' which plagued us until Cranston's death a decade ago, the thought of recruiting him is too tempting. As such, I would like you to go to Sunnydale and, corrupt, the lad. Your means are your own, but I strongly advise you to avoid direct untruths. The anti-telepathy wards will prevent direct mind reading, but he may be able to gauge truthfulness."

"Yes sir. Is there a time limit?"

"A nebulous one. You need to prevent him from stopping Wilkins Ascension, so you have a little under two years. The earlier the better though, understood?"

"Yes sir. He'll be eating out of the palm of my hand by the end of the year."

Holland grinned. "Excellent. The Senior Partners will be most pleased. You can go prepare."

Lilah rose, smoothing her skirt. "Thank you sir." she said, then turned and left, a smirk firmly in place on her face as she considered the implications of landing this assignment.

Holland turned his attention to the other lawyer. "Now Lindsey, this doesn't badly reflect on you at all. You're an excellent lawyer and my preference for taking my place when I'm promoted. However, the Senior Partners feel that Lilah is more capable of corrupting Mr Harris, given her nature and the fact that he is a 17-year-old adolescent, regardless of the memories he's received."

"Of course sir. Is there anything else?"

"Well, the Nixon account is looking wobbly, but I would like to direct your attention to a recent lawsuit against 'Kevin Sorbo', while the Senior Partners would like nothing better than to strip the do-gooder of his assets, they feel it is against the best interests of the firm to attract his relatives ire. Deal with the claimants please. Also…"

While Holland continued to brief Lindsay on upcoming projects for his attention, Lindsey's hand was in his pocket, fingering the silver fire opal ring he kept there. _At last I can repay my debt…

* * *

_

So, what do you think? I'm considering a less antagonistic relationship between Angel and the 'Xandman', based on the assumption that his feelings for Buffy became non-romantic due to the events of 'When she was Bad'. Go on now, review! You know you want to…


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back, back again, n1ghtwing's back, tell your friends…

Okie dokey, it's time for another exciting instalment of 'The Xanman Knows' (you may have guessed this…). It has been suggested that Lindsey is too young to have received the Shadow's ring, I've put Cranston's death a single decade in the past, and Lindsey is, um, mid-twenties? Therefore, assuming that Cranston remained active for as long as possible (as I do) then he could have rescued Lindsey in his early to mid teens.

* * *

Sunnydale Cemetery. Well, one of them.

"It's Angelus!" cried the first vamp.

"The traitor!" shouted the second.

"Get him!" roared the third.

As they moved to attack their ensouled enemy, a dark mist appeared and began to enshroud them within it.

"What is this stuff?" shrieked Vamp no. 2.

"_Vengeance and Justice from the Shadow_." came a voice from behind them, "_Vengeance for those you've killed and Justice for the soul whose face you wear._" a figure appeared through the haze dressed all in black, both fedora and scarlet scarf in place.

As the three vamps turned to face this new opponent, Angel snuck up behind them and staked two immediately. (Stake in each hand, one per vamp.). The third charged at Xander, who ducked the charge and neatly staked the vamp.

"Why the scarf and hat?" queried the Souled vampire.

"If I give the impression that I really am the Shadow, my increased depredation on the supernatural community won't come to haunt the Scoobs. And my god, I just used 'depredation' in a sentence."

"Yep."

"Quiet you."

"We work well together though." commented Angel wryly

"Yeah. We'll never live it down."

"Unless no-one knows how well we can co-operate when needed?"

"Good idea. No lies, just omission?" Xander suggested.

"Agreed."

"I'm gonna swing through town, check the alleys. Then I'll drop in on Mrs S."

"Xander, it's midnight. They'll never let you in."

"They might not let Xander Harris, but they'll never even notice the Shadow."

"Alright. I'll swing though Restview and Hillingdon. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bring twinkies." and with that, the young man was gone.

"Heh. I just might." and the loneliest being in the world continued on his quest for redemption.

* * *

Sunnydale General - 2.00am

Two hours, ten stakings, three beheadings and a silver teaspooning later, Xander Harris breezed through the Hospital reception on his way to see Joyce. He kept his 'cloud' up, as there would no doubt be questions for a teenager visiting a middle-aged woman in the middle of the night. As he entered her private room (a combination of good insurance and the only recognition the nurses could give the mother of the girl who'd saved a couple of them.) he noticed the paucity of Nurses on duty.

_Hmm, better look into that. Maybe arrange an escort for the night shift… _

He stood in the corner of her room. Having read the mind of a passing doctor he gained an understanding of her charts.

_Damn, they've tried everything._

"I'm going to _kill _Rayne. Slowly." He growled to himself, feeling immense anger toward the chaos mage. Behind him, Joyce shifted, slowly rising to consciousness. As he pondered what to do next, he became aware of two beings standing in the doorway.

"Look ducks, there's no 'shadowy shadowy man' here. Just… blimey! The Slayers mum, all helpless like. This could be fun." the blonde vampire smirked unpleasantly. As he moved forward Joyce awoke.

A low chuckle filled the room.

"_I don't think so William. She is under my protection, and your kind are my prey."_

"Not another one! This is the second copy of that guy in two days!"

"_No. The same one. The Shadow Knows, William, knows everything there is to know about you."_ Xander dropped the 'cloud' "You will pay for those you've murdered William. Leave now and be spared this night, or die."

"Xander? What going on?" quavered Joyce.

"Bloody hell! The whelp is it? You're going to die here boy. Me and my girl aren't exactly here alone."

Following Spike's announcement, four more vampires entered the room, followed by a fifth in a long coat with (perhaps excessively) gelled hair…

"It'll be ok Joyce. They won't hurt you while I breathe." Xander reassured her. "So, DB Junior, prepare to die. Deadboy, same as before."

In an instant a dark shroud had fallen over the room, as the fifth vamp (Angel) staked the two in the rear. Meanwhile Xander leapt at Spike, raising his 'cloud' as he did so. Stopping short, he pulled a double pistol crossbow from under his cloak and spun, pulling both triggers. The remaining two minions who'd made a grab for Joyce dusted, but Xander was clobbered in the back of the head by Spike with a lucky blow. Spike leapt over the prone and invisible demon hunter towards Joyce. Grasping her by her throat, he lifted her from the bed.

"Who's got a scream for Spike then?" he mocked.

"Spikey!" wailed Drusilla, as Xander held a stake to her chest while Angel held her still.

"Drop her Spike, or Dru here is dust."

"Now look mate, don't do nothing hasty here alright. I'll let the bird go if you give your word Dru an me can leave without threat."

"You leave Joyce unharmed and neither myself nor Angel will harm or hunt you for twelve hours. I can't comment on what the others will do when they discover that you were going to hurt Joyce here, so I recommend you leave town."

"Give oath mate, an I'll let her down, gently."

"Oath?" queried Xander.

"Poof, explain it to the lad."

"You invoke a living god, state your promise and if you break your word, the god punishes you. Severely." explained Angel.

"Thanks Overbite. Spike, I accept."

"State your god and oath." insisted the undead blonde

"By Iehova, God above all, I do swear that I will allow these undead beings freedom from my wroth for twelve hours should William the Bloody release Joyce Summers unharmed."

"Good oath." commented Spike.

"Thanks." was the monosyllabic response. "Now let her go."

"Sure thing mate." and Spike dropped Joyce to the bed. "Nothing personal luv." he said to her "Just a bit of conflict between me and yer daughter." Angel released Drusilla and Xander stepped away from her.

"Get out Spike." demanded Angel

"Fine." Spike and Drusilla made for the door.

"Spike." called Xander, and the pair stopped.

"What now droopy?" demanded Spike.

"Nikki Wood had two things you should know about."

"Who? What?"

"The second slayer you killed. She had a friend and a son. The son is untouchable right now, as well as a demon hunter himself, and the friend, well, Erik took things to heart. You may have heard of him."

"Never heard of him mate." Spike said as he turned to the door.

"These days he goes by Blade. And he wants you dead."

There was a slight hitch in Spikes stride at Xander's words , then he and his undead paramour were gone. As one, Xander and Angel rushed to Joyce's bedside.

"Mrs Summers are you alright?" asked Angel.

"Well, it's two in the morning. I'm in hospital because I have no feeling in or control of my legs. The History tutor of my eldest daughter is with me for no apparent reason. The only male friend of said eldest is also here. Oh, and they just fought off six people who wanted to hurt me while displaying what can only be described as supernatural abilities. _How the hell do you think I feel!_" Joyce said the last sentence in a tone that was just a tad testy.

Xander glanced at Angel "History tutor?"

"It made sense at the time."

As Joyce glared at the two of them, hospital orderlies burst into the room.

"What happened in here?" demanded one of them.

"Mrs Summers was attacked…" Xander began.

The orderlies looked ready to bust heads.

"…by six 'gang members on PCP'. My associate and myself drove them off. All the room requires is some light _dusting_." from the winces at his emphasis on the word 'dusting', at least some of the orderlies were aware of Sunnydale's night problem. "Now, I'm a friend of the family and am shocked at the poor security in this hospital and intend to remain here until sunrise. Leave."

"But…" one of the orderlies began to protest.

"**Leave.**"

They left. Joyce continued to glare at the two fighters left in the room.

"Explanation. Now." she ordered.

"Oh boy." sighed Xander "Angel, could you wait in the corridor? Make certain we're not disturbed?"

"Sure. Want me to call Buffy?"

"Ye…" Joyce began.

"No." Xander interrupted "If we call her, she'll rush down here and work herself into a state, making her useless for school tomorrow. Snyder's just waiting for an excuse to suspend her. I'll tell her when I see her tomorrow in the Library."

"Ok Xander." and Angel went to wait outside the door, just before he exited, he reached into an inside pocket and tossed something to Xander.

Xander caught the package and grinned _Twinkies!_ then turned to face Joyce and pulled the scarf down from over his mouth.

"Alright Mrs S. what exactly do you want to know?"

"Who were those men? Why are you still dressed up like it's Halloween? What's this 'Spike's' grudge with my daughter? _What is going on_?"

"Ok then, as it was explained to me. The world is older than we know…" Xander told her everything. What he understood of the supernatural, vampires, demons, witchcraft, spells and Slayers. This led to the explanation of Halloween, and the actions of Ethan Rayne. "…neither Giles nor myself know why there are after-effects for some of us. As far as we know, it's just you, me and Dawn. We have a couple of theories, but no proof."

"And the man outside?" Joyce's voice remained remarkably calm.

"Angel. He's a vampire, but cursed with a soul. As Angelus, he was part of a quartet who earned the title 'The Scourge of Europe'. About 80-90 years ago, he fed off the favourite daughter of a gypsy tribe. In vengeance, the tribe cursed Angelus with a soul, making him feel the guilt for the pain and suffering he had partaken in so joyfully. Recently, he's been working with us to keep Sunnydale safe and the Apocalypse further off."

"This is _insane_!" exclaimed Joyce.

"And yet, it is the truth. It is, of course, up to you what you believe. However, Buffy is the Slayer. Magic is Real. And we live over the entrance to Hell itself."

"And all that stands between the world and destruction is a group of teenagers, a reformed vampire and an English Librarian?"

"Yep."

"How can I help?"

Xander looked pensive.

"Well, it depends."

"On what? My daughter spends her nights fighting demons, I need to help."

"I understand, but as it is, you can't help the fight directly."

"You mean, because of my legs."

"Yes." Xander said bluntly, "If you'll allow a couple of questions? And a little back-story on who you dressed as?" he asked.

"Of course." responded Joyce.

"Right. First, do you have a sense of having lived two lives? The knowledge that you _are_ Joyce Summers, but another set of memories belonging to a woman named Barbara Gordon?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Alright." Xander then covered her eyes. "Could you please describe the room we're in?"

After Joyce described the room near perfectly (She had trouble with the wall behind her.), Xander uncovered her eye's.

"Could you have done that before Halloween?" he asked her intently.

"Well, no." she answered "How can I now…?"

"It's one of Oracle's characteristics. It would appear that the memories are not present, or else entirely repressed, while the skills remain. Hmm."

"What does this mean?" asked Joyce tremulously.

Xander surprised her with a mischievous grin.

"That Buff and Dawnie will never get away with an evasion again?" he quipped, and Joyce gave a short bark of laughter.

"True, and I can honestly say it's because of Dawn!" she giggled, then stopped at Xander's expression.

"You might want to leave it a bit before joking about that with Dawn." he said seriously "She hasn't put it together yet, mostly because she's distracted by the whole 'supernatural is real' thing, but she may blame herself for what's happened to you."

"Why would she…oh. Because she chose my costume. That's ridiculous! She didn't know!" Joyce insisted.

"I agree with you. But if there's one thing the Shadow's memories have shown me, it's that feelings of guilt don't discriminate between what really is your fault and what isn't, you still feel the guilt, which fades only with enough time…" Xander trailed off, looking into the middle-distance, then shook himself and looked back at Joyce. "Regardless, Dawn may well feel guilty, and she'll need your support. You know that at some point Buffy will suggest it in an argument, thoughtlessly, but even so…"

"I see what you mean, but does that mean I'm supposed to sit and home waiting for my daughters to come home?"

"Interesting."

"What?"

You said 'daughters', as if you expect both of them to partake in slaying. I explained why Buffy has to, but Dawn has no innate reason to." Xander mused, secretly hoping for a certain reaction.

"Well, she knows about it, and there's no way that Dawn will let Buffy have a secret life that let's her be a hero. Besides, she's Rob…" Joyce stopped short.

Xander was pleased.

"It would appear that there's more of Oracle left behind than we'd suspected. It offers some intriguing possibilities…" Xander trailed off.

"Such as?" asked Joyce tartly "we're only discussing my future after all!"

"Become our Oracle." Xander suggested "You know the basics of computers from the gallery, Miss Calendar could help expand on that, while Willow can start you on the hacking side of things. If Oracle's skills are accessible, you could become the paramount hacker in the world in no time. Combine that with some satellite communications links to each of us and we're set! Run the Gallery on-line from a central location and employ us Scoobs as part-time labour for packing and unpacking." He was becoming more excited as he spoke "Eventually, you could branch out, aiding other hunter groups or targeting criminals or corruption worldwide!"

"Xander, while good idea's, that sort of thing would take a lot of money." Joyce cautioned, though she seemed intrigued by what he was suggesting.

"Guess who remembers some Swiss account numbers?" Xander grinned at her.

"But what about the original?" Joyce asked, aghast at the thought of stealing from anyone, let alone a crime-fighter like the Shadow.

"Dead. The last memory I have from him is a pistol to the head and the trigger being squeezed…euuch. It's one of those memories I could do without actually."

"Well, I must admit it sounds workable." Joyce admitted.

"Cool. Now I just have to sell it to Buffy and Giles. Willow will be ecstatic. I'll let you do the 'Dawn can help' bit. I value my health."

"Ok then. Now, there was some back-story you wanted to fill me in on?"

Xander shifted uncomfortably.

"It's sorta personal. If you want, I could get Wills to talk to you about it…" he ventured.

"I think I can handle it." Joyce deadpanned, suspecting what might be to come.

"Ok, well, um, you, you, youcanhavemorechildrenifyouwant." Xander rushed out, turning quite red.

Joyce arched an eyebrow "What was that?"

"Uh, if you find someone, you can physically have children. None of the nerves that deal with that stuff were damaged…" He trailed off, then glanced at her "And you're grinning. Which means that you knew what I was going to say and just wanted me embarrassed. How did you know?"

"I've always liked her as a character. Though why she doesn't just get with Nightwing…"

Xander's eyes widened to an astonishing degree. "Mrs S., you're a comics fan!" he spluttered.

From the hall there was the sound of hysterical giggling.

"Vampire hearing" Xander said at Joyce's inquiring look. He looked awestruck "All those times I was waiting for Buffy, we could have been talking about something more interesting than the weather and school!" he exclaimed.

"I'm a mother. We need to know about school."

"Yeah, I suppose…" He grinned "I can't wait. Snyder _must_ have something shady in his past, he has to!" He said with glee in his voice "We can get rid of him!"

"Is he really that bad?" asked Joyce with a wry grin.

"_Giles_ refers to him as 'that troll', and he's _British_." emphasized Xander "Plus, he has it in for Buffy. He has to go!"

"We'll see."

* * *

Lilah Morgan was going over the available files on her newest assignment, Alexander Harris. Nicknamed 'Xander' of all things since an early age, he was the only son of Anthony and Grace Harris. She had only the sketchiest of reports regarding his early years, him only coming to the attention of Wolfram and Hart recently, but it would appear from what she had that the Harris' were an unhappy household. The father a deadbeat drunk, moving from job to job. The mother an alcoholic. And young Mr Harris a low grade student. There were none of the tell-tale signs of physical abuse, that was one of the few things Mayor Wilkins genuinely abhorred, child abuse, and took steps to combat, but there were likely some issues hidden in that boy. All in all, an unremarkable individual, whose few redeeming qualities were minimal when compared with others.

All until he met the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. Overnight he became of interest to Wolfram and Hart, as 'normals' in the battle between 'good' and 'evil' were relatively rare and often potential weak points to the groups which contained them. Bafflingly, he displayed none of the normal weaknesses. No ego to notice, a semi-competent fighter and a genuine drive to exterminate demons rather than the usual 'impress-the-girl' attitude. All in all, useless to the firm. So his file had been shelved, pending his eventual 'burning-out' of the good fight and the possibility of recruiting him for one of their 'white' mercenary teams arose.

Until Halloween.

His possession by the spirit of the Shadow and the indications that he'd retained memories and abilities from that possession was far too tempting, and too dangerous, for the Senior Partners to ignore. With his abilities, he would be a favoured asset among the Firms clients, if only he could be separated from the Slayer and her group. Then, she was certain, she could erode his devotion to 'the-good-fight'. After all, he was a teenage boy, and those are easy to manipulate with her, ah, assets…

* * *

The next day - SHS Library

"You did what!" Buffy screamed.

Xander had just explained to the rest of the Scoob's what had occurred the night before. From Spike's attack to his explanation to Joyce regarding the supernatural (But carefully omitting any suggestion that Dawn accompany or aid in Slaying. He wasn't suicidal!). He'd included his suggestion that Joyce become the electronic hub of patrol co-ordination and on-line research. Not surprisingly, Buffy was greatly concerned about her mother knowing about the supernatural.

"What right did you have!" she demanded.

"The right to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." was his glib response, to which Buffy raised a threatening fist. "Calm down Buff! Angel and me had just dusted four vamps right in front of her! Of course she wanted to know what happened. I wasn't going to lie to her. Besides, we would have had to tell her something regardless."

"Why" asked Willow "I mean, why does she need to know, not why we'd have to tell her."

"She has lost the use of her legs, quite possibly forever. She deserved to know the truth about how and why it happened. And purely logically, her potential as an data repository outweighed the possibility she might freak and try to have us all committed to an institution."

"But why do we need a 'central dispatcher and data repository' during patrol anyway?" asked Buffy, quoting the phrase that Xander had used in his initial explanation. "We'll all be in the same place at the same time. We wouldn't need anyone directing us unless…" she trailed off, and her eyes widened as she realized the route Xander's thoughts had taken. "You must be joking!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Willow.

"He's thinking of patrolling by himself! Xander, you're a pretty fair fighter, but…"

Xander disappeared from view and dodged to the side to prevent Buffy from knowing his exact location.

"Xander, stop that right now!" insisted Willow, while Giles watched in amusement. Xander had discussed this with him beforehand, and he was intrigued with how Buffy would react.

"Why?" Xander's question came from nowhere, but was without the haunting edge to it that so characterised the Shadow's pronouncements.

"It's freaky!" exclaimed Willow, looking around warily.

"Majorly wigsome." agreed Buffy, only to gasp as Xander appeared behind her with the blunt end of a stake poking her back.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed the teen, only to receive a hard swipe from Willow to the back of his head. "Hey!" he groused.

"See!" Buffy exclaimed "If Willow can tag you then a vampire would kill you!"

"Thanks." grumbled an indignant Willow

"Three points Buff." replied Xander, holding up one hand, and raised a finger. "One, I'd stay 'clouded', not 'de-cloud' after the first enemy is gone. Two…" he raised another "…Willow was expecting my presence, as were you. Yet I got you, the Slayer, with no problems. Complete surprise gives a much greater chance of coming out unimpaired. Third…" he raised the last finger "…it needs to be done. If we split into three groups, each group could take a third of Sunnydale, rather than the quick run through we do currently. While before we had more limited options, with only one of us immediately capable of facing vamps on more than a one-to-a-fledgling basis, there are now at least three people who can. Buffy, myself and, Angel can all each form the core, or entirety, of a patrol group. We could even set up a rotation that has two groups active each night, while the other chills in a central location, giving us both readily available re-enforcements and a break from constant conflict, providing a buffer against burning out."

"You'd accept Angel!" Buffy asked incredulously, pushing the rest to the back of her mind.

"Yes, that's the most bloody vital thing the lad's said." muttered Giles from his vantage point. He thought it an _excellent _proposal, especially the mental health aspect. Someone who'd 'burnt out' but was forced to remain in combat was a liability, both to themselves and others who relied on them. While it was, hah, 'watched' for in Field Watcher's, especially those who'd trained a Slayer, Slayer's rarely lasted long enough for it to be a problem so the Council did nothing.

"I would, given a few proviso's suggested by my Shadow memories." stated Xander.

"Like what?" asked a belligerent Buffy. "If you think I'm going to let you …"

"Calm down Buffy." admonished Willow "At least hear him out. Then you can go ballistic, if it's warranted."

"Thanks Will." groused the new Shadow "So reassuring… Right, well then. There are questions that need answering regarding a specific aspect of Angel's background."

"Like what?" asked Buffy belligerently.

"His Curse." was the blunt reply, "We know that he has a soul because of the curse, and what he did to merit it in the first place. What we don't know is who placed the curse and what the escape clause is. Is it something within Angel or something someone else does? We need to know."

"What do you mean? 'escape clause'? If you think I'm going to abandon him because of some _imagined _threat he _might_ be to us _if_ he loses the soul he's had for nearly a _hundred years_…!" Buffy ranted at the youth.

"Curses are made to be broken Buff. No punishment is intended to last forever and certain curses are, well, messy, when they're ended. This is one of them."

"What do you mean?" this was from Giles, concerned that he'd missed a potential threat to his Slayer.

"Angel freely admits that Angelus is still within him, that he keeps him submerged by force of will. His tendency to use 'I' when describing Angelus' exploits is indicative of this. So, while Angel's period eating rats in the alleyways of LA would be galling to Angelus, there are no targets. But, since coming to Sunnydale, things have changed for him. He is in love with Buffy, who reciprocates his feelings. He's got the trust of Willow and you, Giles. He's slowly beginning to feel more human, and no demon will let that go unpunished. If and when Angelus is freed, we're all at risk, as are our families, friends and acquaintances. We need to make sure that Angelus is never freed." Xander's gaze riveted them all to their place. "Whatever the cost."

"What do you mean?" demanded Buffy. "Why didn't you explain your feelings about Angel!"

"I'm, conflicted. I can understand his guilt, his quest for redemption, better than any of you, for which I pity him and am thankful for you. Yet I can see his potential for evil, the fact that he is a vampire, a creature which by it's very nature murders for food. I just don't know, and until we know about the curse, I can't afford to resolve in his favour, so that one of us could slay the demon hiding behind his face."

"Salient points." Giles cut Buffy off, not wishing to witness a clash betweenthe two (He wasn't sure who'd win, or who to root for...) "But not ones that can be answered here and now. I suggest We reconvene tonight, with Angel and perhaps Ms. Calendar present as well, to consider the problem."

"Agreed."

"Ok."

"Fine."

* * *

Whatcha think? 


End file.
